Deux coupes de Champagne
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: John se marie aujourd'hui. Il est heureux mais pourtant il aimerait bien que Sherlock dise une seule et unique chose. ' A quoi bon! Si je le sais et que tu le sais ! ' répondit celui-ci mais pourtant John attend, accoudé à ce balcon.OS. Rating K, léger fluff.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas ce que je viens d'écrire...J voulais partir sur une crack!fic mais ça a finit...comme ça.

Je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette fic mais voilà, je l'ai écrite, corrigé un minimum et je vous la publie en une sorte de cadeau sans justification.

Enjoy it !

°**0OoO0°**

C'était une belle journée et en réalité, il aurait pu venter, pleuvoir, neiger, cette journée aurait tout de même été magnifique pour John Watson et Mary Morstan. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils se mariaient. La journée était encore plus merveilleuse du fait que Sherlock ait accepté d'être le témoin de John. Alors oui, rien ne pouvait rendre le doctor plus heureux.

Sherlock, lui, observait la foule, cherchant John du regard pour pouvoir le voir une dernière fois_, son John_. Car oui, il savait qu'après ce jour, plus rien ne serait pareil. Dans sa recherche, un morceau de papier roulé en boule heurta la tempe du détective. Perplexe, il se baissa et ramassa la boule en vu de la déplier.

"Wouaf! Wouaf!. "

Sherlock guarda ses yeux sur ces deux onomatopées. Il pouvait résoudre toute les énigmes, les plus incongrues soient-elles, mais là, c'était une colle. Il avait d'abord pensé à Redbear, son fidle compagnon d'enfance. Alors que la nostalgie commençait à embrumer son esprit, un nouveau message le frappa au visage.

'' Miaou ! Miaou ! "

Ok. Sherlock chiffona le message, n'en prêtant plus aucune attention et repartit à la chasse au John. Il était littéralement introuvable ! Mary discutait avec ses amies, le lieutenant du Yard buvait comme un trou et Sherlock se demanddait même si le statut d'alcoolique pouvait etre décerné à Graham Guillaume Gilderoy Gaston Gustave Gaspard George Gerald Grayson Gabriel Galdric Galvin Gyslaine Glen Gordon Lestrade, Molly tentait bien que mal de s'intéresser à la discussion faible intellectuellement de Tom. Le détective s'assurait aussi que la consommation d'alcool de Mrs soit surveillée.

Ne trouvant pas John, il sortit prendre l'air dans le but de fumer la seule cigarette qu'il avait ammené avec lui pour ce jour spéciale. Il tatonna son manteau de ses longues mains blanches pour trouver un briquet quand un briquet qu'on avait jeté lui arriva dessus. Il le saisit au vol et regarda brusquement autour pour en déterminer la source mais personne à l'horizon. Il alluma son tabac et pris une longue latte. Son corps se détendit instantanément. Un caillou arriva à ses pieds alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une seconde bouffée. On pouvait voir un petit bout de papier entouré autour. De ses longs doigts, Sherlock prit le message et le lu, un air complètement désintéressé au visage.

"Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu fumes à son mariage Sherly."

L'intêret du brun fut piqué au vif. Il sortit sa loupe, toujours dans sa poche, et observa l'écriture, sans résultat : un stylo bon marché, du papier ordinaire et une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans oublier que la seule et unique personne à l'appeler 'Sherly' était Moriarty or le criminel est mort. Le message l'intriguait aussi puisque que le mariage était celui de John mais le 'il' en question était-il bien John? En vrai drama queen, Sherlock tourna sur lui-même, son menteau volant avec lui et s'écria :

- Qui? Qui donc ne voudrait pas que je fume? Vous?

On aurait dit un fou, là, à crier seul contre personne. Un nouveau message arriva.

" Il vous aimait. Il ne l'a jamais dit mais je le sais, il vous aimait.''

-Qui?

" Moriarty "

Le détective s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa cigarette et son regard se perdit dans le paysage. Moriarty était mort et ce message le confirmais mais alors qui lui envoyait ces messages et surtout, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Une feuille pliée en huit tomba dans ces boucles sauvages. Il la déplia et reconnu l'écriture cette fois-ci. Bravo. Il avait berné le génie en changeant savamment sa typographie. Il lu la lettre :

" Moriarty n'aurait pas voulu que tu fumes, cela voulant dire que tu est triste et il le savait. Drôle d'oiseau ce Moriarty. Heureix qu'il soit mort je dois dire... J'aurais pu te dire que tu décevrais Mycroft en fumant mais à quoi bon invoquer ton frère? J'aurais pu te dire que Molly savait quand tu n'allais pas bien mais tu l'aurais démenti, sans doute pour la faire sourire. J'aurais pu le dire à Greg ... pardon à Lestrade mais il m'aurait dit qu'il était impuissant et il n'a pas tort. J'aurais pu te parler en mon nom mais tu aurais nié, n'est-ce pas? Tu nies toujours mais je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, je t'ai vu. Alors voilà, Moriarty - le seul être humain pour qui tu as ressenti du respect- est le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour te parler. ''

Sherlock replia le papier. Il trouvait ce très mauvais jeux de rôle absurde pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé être si transparent. La cigarette entre les lèvres, il se retourna et leva la tête vers le balcon. Il le vit.

" Qu'est-ce que j'aurais nié John? Dis-le moi ! ", cria-t-il, écartant les bras et sans doute plus aggressivement qu'il ne le voulait.

'' Tu le sais très bien...". John avait des doutes quant à l'état de Sherlock : les rares fois où il l'avait vu parler et bouger ainsi, c'était lorsqu'il avait pris quelconque drogue, ce qui confirmait ce que je John pensait.

'' Nous sommes le jour de ton mariage ! Mary est enceinte - oui tu le savais pas mais je te le dis - alors

-Mary est en-

-Laisse-moi finir John ! Alors je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant ! Et je ne te le dirais jamais ! A quoi bon ! Si je le sais et que tu le sais, le dire ne changera rien John !"

Le médecin militaire commençait à perdre patience. Il voulait l'entendre, il en avait besoin. Il doutait que son sociopathe d'ex colocataire puisse ressentir quelque chose.

'' Dis-le Sherlock ! ''

Ils étaient ridicules. Sherlock, drogué, une cigarette presque entièrement consummée à la bouche, se tenait là, la tête levée vers un balcon orné de fleurs où se trouvait un John en tenue de mariage, une coupe presque vide de champagne à la main, les coudes sur la rembarde.

'' Je t'aime John ! Je t'aime ! Ta manie de serrer tes poings quand tu marches, je l'aime ! Tes cheveux aplatis à la sortie de ta douche, je les aime ! Tes pulls ridiculeusement chaleureux, je les aime ! La manière que tu as de me réprimander sur une scène de crime, la manière que tu as de me servir aggressivement mon thé quand je t'embête, ta manière de m'obliger à manger lors d'une affaire car tu te soucies de moi, j'aime ça ! Toi, John Watson, je t'aime ! "

Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Les mains de Sherlock était en suspension dans l'air et les cendres de sa cigarettes étaient échouées sur sa veste en laine. Dans l'ombre de la porte fenêtre, se dessinaient Lestrade et Molly, une expression des plus tristes au visage après avoir assisté à la scène. Mary, non loin de là, souriait un peu, touchée par le discours de Sherlock qui avait parfaitement décris son mari : il est adorable, ringard, gentiment rancunier, attentionné et plus encore. Et elle remercia Sherlock d'avoir fait sa déclaration aujourd'hui car elle le savait, si le détective l'avait fait plus tôt, John serait partit avec mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de leur mariage.

John inclina la tête, tel un consentement puis se redressa en buvant son champagne d'une traite. Il s'ecclipsa pour réapparaître à la porte fenêtre du batîment. Il sortit alors et fixa Sherlock. Ce dernier avait le regard braqué au sol. Molly s'approcha de John, deux coupes à la main, les lui donna et le poussa vers Sherlock. Il avança lentement et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il pris la main de Sherlock, glissa le champagne à l'intérieur et entrelaça leur bras dans le but de boire le breuvage.

" A nous Sherlock. " chuchota John intimement. Il burent avant de lacher les coupes et de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le corps du brun, légèrement vouter pour être à la hauteur du médecin, tremblait sous les sanglots étouffés. John s'accrochait au long manteau avant de mettre fin à l'étreinte. Il tint la main de Sherlock pour le rammener à l'intérieur. Molly et Lestrade leur sourirent timidement, heureux mais gênés envers Mary. Cette dernière vint à leur encontre, les serra dans ses bras. Sherlock se détacha et regarda les mariés :

"Tout mon bonheur. "

Il partit en direction de la scène éphèmère, se saisit de son violon et joua la valse qu'il avait composé pour eux. Ce soir là, Mary dansa pour John mais John dansa pour le détective. Seul Sherlock entendit le bruit des larmes de ses sanglots sur le bois de son violon tandis que ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur John. Une dernière fois avant qu'il ne-

°0OoO0°

Avant qu'il quoi? A vous de décider ce que Sherlock ferait dans cette situation.

Avant qu'il ne replonge? Avant qu'il parte? Avant qu'il ne meurt? Je ne sais pas...

J'espère que vous aimez et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos remarques!


End file.
